The subject invention is directed toward the lamp art and, more particularly, to a lamp that can be selectively adjusted relative to its base by simple manual manipulation.
Lamps designed for allowing adjustment of the angle or direction of projection of the lamp relative to its base are well known. Such adjustable designs have generally relied on clamped or bolted connectors that have been difficult to adjust and/or difficult to maintain in an adjusted position. In addition, many of the prior art units have been capable of being adjusted in only one plane.